


Don't Wake the Bull

by EbilChameleon



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: "Sleeps", And Dorian gets what Dorian wants, Dorian wakes up all needy, Established Relationship, Even while Bull sleeps, Little bit o' fluff in there, M/M, Sleep, Sleep Sex, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbilChameleon/pseuds/EbilChameleon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian wakes from an erotic dream. Bull sleeps on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Wake the Bull

**Author's Note:**

> I'm without a beta so please excuse any spelling or grammatical errors I may have missed
> 
> EDIT: Edited 4/16/15 for spelling/grammar mistakes
> 
> Please enjoy and happy reading!

He’d huffed loudly three times already, squirmed in his place trapped between the large arm wrapped around his shoulders and the expanse of hard Qunari body he was pushed against. Bull’s sleeping patterns were odd, given that on the road he slept very lightly, enough so that the slightest breeze or a twitch of Dorian’s leg would wake him. Yet within the safety of Skyhold’s walls (and after a good number of pints and a few rounds of eager sex) he could drop into the deepest sleep that would put him out till mid-morning.

Dorian shifted again, frustrated not only with Bull’s lack of awareness that he was awake, but also for the sheer betrayal of his body.

 _Come now,_ he spoke to himself silently, _do not blame your body for the works of mischievous little spirits playing with your dreams._ The erotic dream he’d woken from left him a clammy, writhing mess upon awaking, and opening his eyes to find he was not in the midst of receiving a most delectable blowjob (he was certain now that his hands in the dream had been clutching desperately to a familiar set of horns, how utterly frustrating that the man was now invading his dreams), and instead confined to the side of one hulking Qunari lover. At some point he’d kicked the quilt about as it was tangled around his legs and his muscles tensed with discomfort as he worked himself free. Dorian then settled back, sighed loudly and glared sideways towards the Bull’s sleeping form as though the entire situation was his fault.

He’d have drifted off to sleep easily enough had his cock not been fully erect and downright near painfully aroused and the act of sleeping, he knew well enough, would never come to him when he was in such a state. He’d have to take care of it. It’d be simple as well; he could just reach down, silently stroke himself to completion and allow the boneless afterglow of orgasm to lull him to sleep. Yet thinking of the dream, feeling the horns beneath his hands, being pressed right alongside Bull’s hard, hot body, he felt his arousal spike further. The room had the faintest lingering scent of musk from the bouts of sex they’d engaged in earlier, and as more images flashed about his mind, lovely memories, those pictures, Dorian realized he wanted much more and also realized, for once in his life, he was with a partner that he could take advantage of without dire reprimands.

Dorian shifted once again and froze when Bull let out a long breath, a small noise coming from his mouth but he didn’t wake, simply moved his hips a fraction before settling again. When Dorian relaxed, he poked one large pectoral, whispering, “Bull,” before poking him once again and gaining no response. Dorian huffed a bit, moved onto his side and hissed as his cock rubbed against Bull’s naked thigh. He bit his lip, refraining from simply rubbing himself off on Bull’s leg and moved out of the Qunari’s grip. “Bull,” he whispered once more, a bit louder and poked the man’s cheek while splaying his other hand over the man’s toned stomach. Still without a response, Dorian’s lips pursed, brows drawing together in frustration. Normally there wasn’t too much of a problem with waking the man but he was resilient now, it seemed. He had consumed quite the amount of alcohol, Dorian reminded himself.

Determined though (and growing cold, as the blankets had fallen to pool around his waist and legs), Dorian moved atop Bull, straddling him and feeling the stretch in his legs and the residual ache in his lower back from being fucked earlier in the night. That ache was a feeling Dorian enjoyed, reminding him of just how fucked out he’d been and making him determined again to regain the feeling.

Pulling the blanket up and over him again, not wanting to feel the cold constantly flowing over his back, Dorian settled down against the Iron Bull’s chest and once again sighed. His hips moved in tiny movements of their own accord, working his cock against Bull’s stomach and this time the sigh was of relief as he bit his lip and tried to get his body to obey his command. He could feel the slickness leaking from his cock’s tip, dripping down onto Bull’s skin and acting as an efficient lubricant for his movements and he didn’t want to stop, truly he didn’t, but he wanted to feel Bull inside him as well, far more than simply getting off this way.

“Why won’t you wake up, you great lummox,” Dorian muttered and then pouted, knowing he should feel some sort of shame for his actions, for not simply taking care of himself but having so far given in to temptation (such a dangerous and foolish thing), but here in Bull’s bed, he knew he could be selfish without judgment and he now knew there was no shame in that. Dorian stretched forward, cock gliding against the hard abs and kissed Bull, just a simple press of their lips, to which Bull’s stayed pliant and unmoving. A small groan of frustration sounded in his throat and once again he was pouting, wishing Bull would just sense his need and wake up and take care of him.

But, he pondered after a moment, he didn’t exactly need Bull awake for this now, did he?

He simply needed the man _hard._

And the body was so easily manipulated in its dormant state, no?

Dorian sat up, one hand steadying himself against Bull’s chest while the other hand reached back behind him, palm gently touching the Bull’s dick where it rested against the man’s thigh. He wasn’t flaccid, not that Dorian suspected he would be as Bull usually woke with a half-hard cock most mornings, but there was some encouragement to be given if Dorian was to use Bull as he intended. Without a second thought Dorian slid down Bull’s body until he was settled above his groin and without hesitation he took the soft flesh between his lips.

At first he only tongued at the head, soft strokes over the slit and around the length, pulling back every so often to suckle gently. His hands rubbed along the insides of both of Bull’s thighs lightly, reaching higher and higher until one hand grasped at the base and the other fondled at the balls. It was as Dorian started taking more of the length in that he realized he’d spent the past minute or so in anticipation of a large hand cupping the back of his head, fingers threading into his short hair and guiding his movements. He’d scoff now if he could and he gave a particularly hard suck in resignation that had the cock filling his mouth twitching with interest. Dorian glanced up briefly, eyes flickering to Bull’s face, expecting to see an amused smirk and half lidded eyes but Bull’s face remained peacefully still, eyes closed, yet Dorian was certain there was the smallest hint of a smile there. Or perhaps was it a trick of shadows?

He wasn’t exactly sure now if he wanted to wake Bull or not. He had to admit, there was some sort of thrill at the idea of being able to get his rocks off without once waking Bull, and the idea that he’d be able to use this against Bull made things even better. And thinking on it further (goodness, thinking so hard while he was sucking off a sleeping man, what _was_ he doing with himself?), he had countless opportunities to sleep with Bull while they were both awake and aware to enjoy the act yet this, right now, was such a rare occurrence that Dorian knew he’d have to take advantage of it. Being able to gloat that he’d fucked himself on the dick of a sleeping Ben-Hassrath agent without waking him was enough to stroke his ego for a long time coming.

The rapid swelling of the cock in his mouth brought Dorian back to what he was doing. Again his hips were moving on their own accord, rubbing his dick against the sheets and he groaned around Bull’s cock at the rough feel. His entire body was shaking now, anticipating what he wanted and Bull’s cock was hard enough that he’d easily be able to ease it in him now. With one last drawn out suck, Dorian sat up and climbed back on top of Bull’s body, settling himself down gently and sighing at the warm contact. For a moment he rested his head against that large chest and was overwhelmed with the absolute contentment he felt and as a large part of him was forever thankful that he of all people was able to find such comfort, he was still so afraid of the day he’d lose it because there wasn’t any way he _couldn’t_ lose this.

Unwilling to get lost within his fears, Dorian kissed Bull soundly, moving his hands up to grip the man’s horns as he allowed his lips to stay against Bull’s far longer than intended. _“Ne longe fias a me, Amatus,”_ Dorian muttered, lips still touching Bull’s before he pulled back and sat up, straddling the man once again. He steadied himself and reached back, felt at his entrance which was still a bit loose from their earlier escapades but definitely needing to be opened a bit further to fit Bull inside him.

Stretching across Bull, Dorian grabbed the vial of oil left on the nightstand (nearly gone, he’d have to get more from Val Royeaux) and coated his fingers before pushing two inside. Dorian breathed deeply in hopes to control his voice. He was just so _sensitive_ there and Bull loved to exploit it. _You just love it when I touch you here,_ he’d say or, _Good isn’t it? So eager for my cock, aren’t you?_ Dorian shuddered at the thoughts, hearing Bull’s deep and rough voice was always such a turn on and while he did his best to scoff and snort and make a fuss about it, he secretly loved Bull’s dirty talk and was certain he could get off, untouched, just from Bull talking to him in that rich sex voice. Just that thought turned his thoughts to other things he loved of Bull; his attentiveness, his sheer power, his consideration, the way he would, at times, just _take_ from Dorian what he wanted like the savage Dorian wanted desperately to think of him as.

He’s got three fingers in now, scissoring them and stretching his already relaxed muscles. His cock is aching, leaking so much now it was dripping down the length, over his balls and the occasional drop fell to Bull’s skin. Dorian kept his eyes firmly on Bull’s face, simultaneously praying he’d stay asleep but wanting so badly for him to wake and see Dorian and grab his hips and just _take_ him fast and hard and rough. Yet he remained still, breathing even and deep, face relaxed and calm and _how_ it was possible Dorian had no idea. Were his chest not moving with each breath Dorian was certain he’d be checking for a pulse.

Perhaps he wasn’t stretched as much as he should be (Bull was a big man in every aspect, after all), but Dorian wasn’t known for his patience. With one last drizzle of oil to his palm, he set the vial aside, shifted down a bit and reached around. Bull’s cock, to his surprise, hadn’t waned a bit as he expected, in fact it was straining now, deeply flushed and pre-come pearled at the tip. Dorian threw of suspicious look to Bull’s face but still there was no movement to suggest to was awake and Dorian wondered momentarily if Bull was dreaming something as Dorian had but quickly brushed the thought aside with knowledge that Qunari don’t dream.

Too eager to ponder further, Dorian ran his oiled palm along Bull’s length before he grasped the base and settled back, held his breath as he felt the engorged head breach him and sank down little by little. As his chest ached and the head of that large cock brushed along his prostate, he exhaled a long, loud moan and quickly covered his mouth with one hand to stifle himself. His thighs were quaking and sore from holding himself up and a shudder ran along his spine as he fully seated himself and felt balls brush against his ass. Dorian took a few deep breaths to steady himself, knowing he couldn’t last long, and braced his hands against Bull’s chest before rising up on his shaking legs a few inches before sinking back down.

By the Maker did this feel amazing. Few things in this world would never grow old, Dorian believed: luxurious baths, a fanciful hot meal after a long day, a lovely little beauty nap, the taste of an aged glass of brandy, and the feeling of being stretched around The Iron Bull’s cock. Such a sensation was dizzying in only the best of ways, making his toes curl, his fingers tingle, and his chest to ache with such _yearning._ Paired together with the dirty talk, Bull’s voice, the delicious things whispered in his ear, hands holding his hips, kisses along his neck, those words, Maker those words, _such a good boy, only mine, no one else will see how beautiful you are ever again,_ and it was always too much and he could never last as long as he ever wanted.

Dorian brought a fist to his mouth, bit down on the fleshy part around his thumb and it barely contained the sounds of his whimpers as he moved, pushing through the burning sensation in his legs and need to go fast and hard and take everything this sleeping man unknowingly was giving. The blanket was slipping away but his flesh was burning anyways and Dorian shifted his hips, got the angle just _right_ so Bull’s cock hit his prostate every time he lowered himself back down. His muscles were tensing, certainly he was mere seconds away from collapsing. This was a long time coming since he woke and the pleasure had built for so long in that span he felt ready to explode, felt the hum of his magic rising to the surface but he wasn’t some uncontrolled child, his magic he could control and he would. But he knew that with a single touch to his own cock that he’d unravel so easily.

“ _Kaffas!”_  he hissed and his eyes squeezed shut. His legs hurt now, far too much, and he couldn’t keep up his pace, was slowing to ward off the increasing pain but he was so close now too, and without meaning to a loud groan of frustration sounded.

His groan seemed like a trigger and suddenly large hands were gripping his thighs, rubbing the muscles before lifting them and the rest of Dorian as well and before he could understand what was happening, Dorian found himself on his back with a very awake and happily grinning Qunari above him.

“Idiot beast, it’s about time you woke up!” Dorian yelled then moaned as his sore thighs were pushed apart. Bull’s grip of Dorian’s legs eased and his hands slid up to his hips, holding them steady as he thrust his own hips forward, balls slapping against Dorian’s ass with each hard thrust. Now _this_ was what he craved.

“Now, why would I wake up and ruin the show? You’re awfully cute going about sucking me off and fucking yourself on your own fingers and my cock.” Bull’s grin grew when Dorian’s face reddened considerably and he started sputtering Tevene insults. Bull laughed, kissing Dorian hotly and prying his mouth open for his tongue. “Pretty baby just needed to be fucked again,” Bull cooed and Dorian thumped him hard on the shoulder.

“ _Vishante kaffas!_ I hate you, you know!”

Bull just laughed again, slowing his pace but increasing the power of each thrust. “You really don’t, Kadan. But if telling yourself that makes you feel better, I won’t stop you.” The next kiss was far more gentle, languid and drawn out, Dorian melted beneath the tenderness and affection. He reached up, grabbing Bull’s horns and relishing the anchoring feeling of the roughness beneath his palms. Of course he didn’t hate Bull but he was never one to downplay the dramatics. _We both know I love you, even if the words have never been said._ He was certain he’d never say the words.

Bull then thrust in deep, fully seating himself in Dorian and didn’t pull back, only ground his hips against Dorian’s. Dorian in turn let out a long, low keen, fingertips and knuckles turning white from the grip he had on Bull’s horns. “Come on Bull, I’m close, please…” He rarely turned to begging though Bull confided that it was one of his biggest turn-ons, but Dorian had been suffering with his painful hard-on far longer than he liked and he was so close to the edge, so ready to step over and lose himself to the pleasure of orgasm. He wiggled his hips, trying to buck up and get friction by rubbing his cock against Bull’s stomach but Bull held his hips steady and began to thrust again, setting a brutal pace that caused Dorian to pant and moan loudly and without care. It didn’t take much, just a simple brush of Bull’s fingertips and Dorian was coming, cock twitching as Bull took hold and stroked him to further completion, body spasming as he writhed and clawed at the sheets, voice crying out and going hoarse from his screams.

He blinked blearily after he was spent, watching Bull lick the come off his fingers and Dorian licked his lips. His body rocked with each of Bull’s thrusts, the sensation far too much and it was near painful now as his muscles fluttered tightly around Bull. He grabbed those horns once more, pulled Bull down fully on top of him and felt comforted by the heavy weight of the other man’s body on his own. He kissed Bull, slow, drawn out, lazily licking at his mouth and tongue. He pulled away, with a smile and whispered lowly, “Give me all of you now, Amatus.”

Bull groaned at the words and Dorian felt his cock twitch inside of him, spurt after spurt of hot come filling him. It was always too much, he could feel the hot liquid dripping down his ass and onto the bed and he shouldn’t love the sensation as much as he did but he just moaned as Bull thrust over and over through his orgasm.

“Now,” Dorian spoke moments later as Bull settled back into bed after cleaning then both. He smacked the man’s bicep and glared before tucking himself against Bull’s side while the blanket was moved to cover him, “you are a complete ass. How long were you awake?”

Bull chucked and kissed Dorian’s forehead. “Somewhere between my name and ‘you great lummox.’”

“And you did nothing because…?”

“Just wanted to see what you would do. I felt your dick against my leg and figured what you wanted. I was curious.”

Dorian huffed and nuzzled his face against Bull’s chest. “You sparked a determination in me, I’m afraid. If I can do that without waking you I’ll feel mighty proud.”

“Oh, now that’s a challenge I’d gladly have you try and achieve.”

Dorian scoffed. “Challenge accepted.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd greatly appreciate comments and constructive criticism and thanks to anyone who took the time to read my writing :)


End file.
